Drip Drop
by Naley-Troyella freak
Summary: Gabriella Montez is now a famous singer and Troy Bolton's still the basketball star but they aren't together.Will one performane on TRL change that? troyellla on-shot


1**Okay so this just sorta came to me and it's my first one-shoot by myself. My other one's called "did you forget?" and it's on my best friend nick-j'z-Girl profile.**

Troy sat on his couch worn out from basketball training flipping through the channels but something on MTV caught his eye.

**On the TV**

"And now introducing Gabriella Montez with her new single Drip Drop right here on TRL"

_Drip drop, Drip drop..._

Now only heaven knows  
How I really feel inside  
I try my best not to let it show  
But late at night, In my room  
I think of you and start to cry

You know that I'm emotional  
But still you break my heart  
Let's make no mistakes

We both know that  
You're the one responsible  
For hurting me this way  
Now my tears fall like rain

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's a quater after twelve  
I know I should be in bed  
Boy you got me feeling sorry for myself  
I must confess, this loneliness is killing meI'm so upset

How could you break all your promises  
Like you told me, You'd be there to hold meI can not believe the way I fell for it  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

Maybe we were never meant to be  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me  
To see what's happening  
You come around and then it rains again

Drip drop...

When will they stop

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears  
I try so hard, Ignoring the tearsIt's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears

The studio exploded with claps. "That was yet another amazing performance by the lovely and talented Gabriella Montez. Now I'm going to get the scoop on the new hit single" the host said as she approached her. When she reaches her she says, "congrats on the new single"

while gabby just answers, "thank you. I never expected it to become this big"

"your being to modest your singing career just started a year ago and you already have 3 hit singles. How does it feel to be so successful?"

"It feels great that one of my dreams is finally coming true"

"so I hear that you wrote this song right when you got out of high school and first moved to cali. Is that true?"

"Yes, on the plane actually. I wrote it in ten minutes then I folded it up and put it in one of my books and forgot all about it until I friend of mine was borrowing it and found it then showed my manger and here I am"

"so we all know there's a story behind it. So who's it about?"

""

"come on don't be shy tell us"

""

"how can one write Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? Don't know what to do  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

and it not mean anything?"

"When I wrote the song I had just broke up with my boyfriend to move here to cali and I never thought I'd get over him"

"are you over him?"

"I honestly have no idea what to feel I haven't seen him since he went to LA and started..." she caught herself before she reviled the mystery man she's still in love with.

"And started what do we know this mystery man?"

"No of course not but I was about to started rambling and I know yall don't wanna listen to that do yall?" she lied

"what ever you say...anyways thanks for performing and we can't for your new album Identified to come out into stores" **I know it's already out but just work with me**

"your very welcome. Thanks for having maybe I'll when I'm finished with my tour I'll come back and perform another song from my new album" she said with I smile then it went to a commercial.

**Back with troy**

One thought was in his mind. _Taylor she'll know where I can find her. _He pick up he cell phone and called their house number.

**Troy**/ _taylor_

"_hello?"_

"**Hey, I need a favor"**

"_What is it troy"_

"**I need you to tell me where gabby's at"**

"_Why?"_

"**Because I think I'm still in love with her and I know for a fact that she still loves me"**

"_and how do you know that mister hot shot?" _

"**I saw her on TRL. PLEASE TAY PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE**_"_

"_Fine!"_

"**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH"**

"_Okay so I know that she starts her tour tomorrow and she'll probably be at her apartment in LA now"_

"**she has an apartment here?"**

"_Yeah back to my point if you leave your house right now you might get there before her and then she'll have to talk to you"_

"**where is it?"**

"_450 Trenton circle, apartment A2 and the password at the door is wildcat"_

"**your kidding me. Right?"**

"_Nope,she came up with it"_

"**thank you so much tay. I love you!"**

"_Don't sweat it I just want her to be happy_"

"**I'll do that"**

"_I know"_

"**bye"**

"_bye"_

Troy hurried to his car_. _And head toward gabby's apartment when he got there he told them the password and went to her door and waited for her arrival. Ten minutes later the elevator bell rang and he saw her step off but she was on her phone and didn't notice him at first when she reached her door she dropped her phone at the sight of her ex boyfriend on front of her. She quickly picked up her phone and said, "tony I'm gonna have to call you back later" then she flipped her phone shut.

"Hey" he said softly not sure what to say

"hey. Not to sound rude but what are you doing here?" she asked

"brie, I saw you on TRL today"

"you did?"

He nodded his head and stepped closer to her. "Yeah and I just needed to see you so I could tell you something real important"

"what's so important that you had to come all the way over here?" she asked

"I still love you too" he said then he stepped closer to where they were face to face literally.

"W-w-what?" she asked

he didn't respond instead he crashed his lips with hers. At first she was hesitant then she started to kiss back. e ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance, she obliged as Troy darted his tongue in her mouth memorizing every crevice. Gabriella moaned as her hands instantly shot up and tangled them in his hair pulling him closer. He picked her up she put her legs around his torso. He started walking back towards her apartment door. Without breaking the kiss she managed to get the door open. When it was opened they stumbled into her living room. They pulled apart as air was necessary. Panting and sitting on the couch with troy following gabriella asked, "what was that for?"

"I troy Bolton I'm in love with you Gabriella Montez. I never stopped even after I said I'd never be able to look at you again. I was just angry but. I love you and I want to be with you"

"troy, I leave to go on tour tomorrow I'm gonna be gone for 3 months then I'll have to start on my next album..."

"Stop making excuses you and i both know that we're meant to be. Why fight that?"

She grabbed his hands and said, "I do love you but, we won't be able to see each other for 3 months and you can't come with me"

"brie I waited for you for 3 years 3 months won't kill me" he chuckled and she laughed.

"I love that laugh"

"I love you"

she pulled his face to hers. They went into yet another make-out session.

**3 months later...**

Troy paced in Gabriella's apartment as he awaited her arrival. Then the door flew opened and Gabriella ran into troy's arms. "I missed you" she whispered into his ear. "I missed you more" he whispered back. She gave him a peck on the lips then said, "so what do you have planned?"

"You know me too well" he smirked

"yes, yes I do"

"well then lets go"

he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the apartment. 20 minutes later they were walking in the park. Then all of a sudden troy stopped. Gabriella turned around. "Troy what's wrong?"

He got down on one knee and said, "brie, these past 3 months with out made me realize that I can't live with you in my life for good so with that being said will you do the honor of being my wife?"

By that point gabriella had tears in her eyes. She shook her head really fast, "yes, yes, yes, yes"

he slipped the ring on her finger and then got up. She pulled him into a soft and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart he whispered, "I'm never going to break anymore promises"

"about that helen wants me to come and talk about that song vulnerable on my new album"

"and?"

"Can you come too"

"of course"

"great now I can show off my new fiancé "

"hey i don't enjoy you treating me like a piece of meat" he said with a chuckle.

She gigled and intertwined her fingers with his, "i love you"

"i love you more"

"No i do"

"no i do"

then that went on for the next few minutes.

But troy and Gabriella's dreams were finally all coming true.


End file.
